The assasin who became a student
by shadmaster123
Summary: a tiger clan that worshiped Ti lung is now on the erge to kill the fuirous five and the clan sends a assasin to do the job but can he take them down when he finds out one of them is his own friend and might have bigger feelings then just being...a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

'what is your misson ?" said the black spotted tiger.'to kill the furious five' said a brown tiger.

'why ?' said the black tiger.'they killed Ti lung a warrior we worshiped his death shall be avenged.' said the black tiger.

'very good you have 3 months to kill the i expect you to bring there bodys for proof good luck Domchu." said the black tiger

'thank you master.' said Domchu. Domchu left the cave to torward his way to the Jade palace to kill the furious five and no one will stop him.

A couple of hours later...

'Danm i didnt expect this to be a long trip just 2 more miles to the valley of peace'.Maybe i will find Tigeress there i hope she found a nice family to live.' said Domchu

Domchu countinued to walk to untill he heard rustels in the bushes. "Who is there !' yelled Domchu. Then a rino bandit came out of the bushes with 12 other bandits.

'Hmm his pelt will be great to sell" said one of the rinos."bring it!' yelled rino charged at him using his blade Domchu doged it and kicked him hard in the

other rinos charged aswell domchu jumped in the air kicking the two rinos and then he stepped on the third rinos foot wich he yelled ow!

"At the jade palace"

a black duck came to Shi fu

'Shi fu one of the villigers heard yelling in the forest and think somone is under attack' said the duck

' i will send one of my students to see on whats going on" said Shi fu.

Shi fu heads into the barracks and finds tigeress.

"Tigeress i need you to see on whats going on in the foreset on of the villigers reaported yelling'

"i will see to it master"said to shi fu in a bow

Back in the forests

'Is that all you got you stupid rinos?'said Domchu

'look behind you' said a deep voice

Domchu looked behind him too see a huge rino slpapped domchu he flyed left in the air hitting bambo tree.

"Danm that one will hurt in the morning'said Domchu

Domchu did multipuly attacks on the huge rino but he just reapdetly kept hitting Domchu.

Domchu was injured and was giving up.

'no more please...'said Domchu on the ground.

'time to skin you my friend' The rino said as he took out a knife.

Just then Tigeress came from brhind and attacked the rino

the rino was off his guard and didnt see her coming she hit him in the face and punched him in the stomach so hard he threw up a little.

After Tigress took care of him she rushed to Domchu

'dont worry i will take you to saftey'said Tigeress

"Tigeress is...that ...you"Domchu said

Then domchu passed out.

This is my firts fanfic so plz seek out anything i need to work on chapter 2 will come tommorow from today or the day after

P.s the other chapters will be long just the first one is short


	2. Chapter 2

** MiChapter 2**

'ugh my head it feels like training camp all over again'said Domchu.

'where am i' said domchu

"you are in the jade palace" said Tigeress

"My god tigress it is you its nice to see you again...THE JADE PALACE!" said Domchu

'yeah its nice to see you to Domchu and whats wrong?' said tigeress in a puzzle look.

'nothing is that alright i can be alone?"said Domchu

'sure i need to head to training anyway"said tigeress

'Training?' asked Domchu?

"yeah i am one of the Furious five members'said Tigeress

'oh ok'said Domchu

Tigeress leaves the room

domchus mind

WHAT THE HELL TIGERESS IS ONE OF THE FURIOUS FIVE MEMBERS I CANT KILL HER WHAT AM I GOING TO DO AND WOW IT WAS EASING GETTING IN HERE.

COME ON DOMCHU THINK WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO SHE IS MY FRIEND I KNEW HER SINCE WE WERE ORTHANS .I JUST CANT DO IT I DONT CARE WHAT MY MASTER

TELLS ME I JUAT WONT DO IT. calm down Domchu i still have 3 months i can think of something whithin it. but what happens if i dont do it? Dosent matter they killed Ti lung

and i must avenge his death...at leasts that what i was trained to do. Forget it i must observe there ablites

Back to the real world

Domchu leavs the room and goes out side.

'hello you must be the pearson that Tigeress saved' Said Shi Fu

'yes you must be Shi fu i presume'said Domchu

"yes and you must be Domchu tigeress told me about you when you where passed out

'If you do not mind i would like to stay here at the jade palace and be your student"said Domchu

'the only way to do that is to fight one of my students'said Shi fu

'i will do that and prove to be your student'said domchu

'very well follow me toward the barracks'

Domchu followed Shi fu to the barracks.

'wll here we are the barracks' said Shi fu.

Domchu saw viper doging fire in a steam like system while monkey was going through talon rings mantis was doging swinging clubs crane was balanicing on the jade totise

and tigeress was fighting a panda?

'everyone dimiss your training we have a guset' yelled Shi fu

Like so everyone did and they all came to shi fu and bowed and said yes master.

"this is Domchu he is offering up to be a student if he deafeats one of you.'said Shi fu

"Tigeress you will be fighting Domchu' said shi fu"

"yes master Shi Fu'said Tigeress

tigeress and shi fu walk to the fighting part of the training course

tieress and Domchu are apart and both bow

"beguin!" yelled Shi Fu

WITH out a seconde Domchu Did a swift kick on tigeress tigeress doges the attack and charges at starts doging her fists then Tigress trys to kick him

but Domchu caches her fot and pushes her away they both Counrinued to attack and doge it lasted for 7 minutes so far and tigeress was raging and it aint in my mind rage

Both felines begin to pant 'wow Tigeress your good you really have changed' said Domchu 'dont temp me domchu'said tigeress."jeez cant you take a compliment?' said Domchu.

Then tigerress begins to attack and Domchu countinues to doge

After 15 minutes

'enough!" yelled Shi fu

"awww there done finally' said Po when he yawned

'you have proven well Domchu you may stay at the jade palace and be my student'said shi fu

"thank you master"said Domchu

'you did great to tigeress'said Domchu

instead of a thank you she gave him a angry look and took off

'whats up with her?' said Domchu

'she sorta has a problem when she loses these kind of fights"said mantus

"you really have changed tigeress' wispered Domchu to himself


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In tigeress room...**

'Knock Knock'said Domchu

"What do you want"said tigeress in a angry voice.

"oh nothing just trying to know what happened to the Tigeress i knew back at the orthanage?" said Domchu

'i have changed Domchu and you need to get use to it"said tigeress

'well this change is making you into a asshole"said domchu

'WHAt DID YOU CALL ME" Yelled Tigeress

'listen i know why you have this rage because you want to win we all want to win at something from kung fu to hell even food eating contests."said Domchu

'But you are not trying to win at kung fu you are trying to win against your anger"said Domchu

'what i am trying to win at kung fu."said Tigeress

"I just aint trying enough"said Tigreress

"No you are not just meet me after dinner at 10:00 pm we are going to meditate under the peech tree"said Domchu

"Like thats going to worki meditate every day"said tigeress.

'well my meditation will work i promise" said Domchu

**At the Dinner Table...**

**"**So DomChu how come you know tigeress we just met you today'said Viper

'When we where young we where in a orthanage together we where great friends"Said domchu

"I Remember when Shi Fu adopted her"said Domchu

'Did you get adopted?" said monkey.

"well...um..i ran away from the orthanage yeah thats what happened"Said Domchu

"I lived in the woods for the rest of my life andd learned kung fu by my self"said Domchu

"hey where is Po?"said Domchu

"Oh he makes us dinner so he should be making it right now"said Crane

"hOt HOT HOT"yelled Po

Po gives everyone there food

Aafter dinner Tigeress follows Domchu to the Peach Tree

"Ok so you ready to meditate Tigeress?"said Domchu

"i am telling you it just wont work"said Tigeres

"just shut up and close your eyes"said Domchu

"Lets begin"said Domchu

"Clear your mind of everything erase your bad memory imagine your self near a water fall with the most beutiful sound it makes and a betufil spot in the bamboo forests

you are the only pearson in the world no one to hurt you just relax"said Domchu in a soothing voice

Domchu opens on of his eyelids to notice tigeress Smilling

"This is peacefuil i feel calm no rage at all"said Tigeress

"Very good now-'said Domchu

Then domchu feels tigeress hoilding his arm like a teddy bear and she is sleeping and smilling

'Hm good night Tigeress lets just hoop it will work tommorow"said domchu

Domchu Takes Tigeress Back to her room and gentaly puts her on her mat and goes to his room to sleep to


	4. Chapter 4

**AUthors comment:Hey guys chapter 4 is up!also ending and next chapter was an idea from the kung fu panda tv show so no credit for me for that idea**

**Chapter 4**

Last night Domchu was meditating with Tigeress hoping his style of meditation had work he woke up the next morning to finding well Tigeress happy she was happ y during breakfest lunch and training!

But just because a few smiles and friendly gestures with a happy mood did not prove mush to Domchu remember it is her angier and when it comes to fighting Tigeress is serouis about it.

**Training hall...**

everybody was doing there training but Domchu.

"There is nothing to do i mean everything is to easy for me at let me see if my meditation did anything for Tigeress"Domchu said to himself.

"Hey Tigeress want to do some fight training?"asked Domchu.

"Sure i am up for it"said Tigeress

Tigeress and Domchu head to the fighting part in the training hall.

"Ready!'they both yelled

Domchu did a quick kick to Tigeress syomach wich made her fall back then she got back up and did some multiple punching moves on Domchu he got hit 3 times by her moves but he quickly held her fists and did a head punch using his head she then got pushed back.

**15 minutes during fighting**

Domchu was noticing Tigeress face turining from calm to angry or in other words i am going to kill you face.

After Tigeress attack Domchu pounced on her and pinned her she was to week to get out of it

They both get up

"Nice job Tigeress you are getting better"said Domchu while panting

Domchu held out his hand ffor a hand shake from her instead she went in angry mode got out her claws and SLASh!

Tigeress slashed Domchus face wich he had a 3 clawed scar everyone stopped training and looked to see what happened with schocked looking faces.

Domchu was holding his face while Tigeress could not belive what she had done then she ran out of the training hall.

Mantus and Po rush to Domchu

"Are you ok?" said Mantus

"Yeah hurts but i am fine"Said Domchu

**Dinner table...**

"Ok no one talk when tigeress and Domchu come in i bet 30 almond cookies that they will argue"said Mantus

"Your on!"yelled Crane

Tigeress comes from the other side of the table

Domchu comes in the oppisote side of her

"You know i didnt ask for a danm scar"said Domchu as he sat down

"I was mad Ok?said tigeress

"yeah i am pretty sure somone who is angry would give them a scar"said domchu in a slight angry voice.

"Listen i was angry that i lost you dont haft to complain!"Yelled Tigeress.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TIGERESS I KNEW WHO DIDNT GIVE A LIVING HELL ABOUT KUNG FU AND WAS NOT MEAN"yelled Domchu in a angry voice

'WELL I LIKE KUNG FU NOW AND I AM GLAD YOU GOT THAT DANM SCAR GET USE TO ME OR LEAV THE PALACE'yelled Tigeress in a angry voice

"i just want to knwo what happened to her?said Domchu in a calmer voice

Tigeres didnt answer and instead left the table Domchu left aswell

"akward"said po

"Hey where is my cookies?" said Mantus

**Outside the traning hall...**

Domchu was practicing balancing on a tall balance stick outside

"Domchu come down i need a talk with"said Shi Fu

Domchu came down

"what do you need master? asked Domchu

"I heard you and Tigeress are fighting so i will sent you and Tigeress to get along to get my personal statue from its monthly cleeaning far from the valley it is a 3 day trip so i am hoping you will pach things up with her during those days"said Shi Fu

"Understood master" said domchu in a bow.

Domchus mind

I have a feeling this will be a long trip.


End file.
